Moving Away
by D.L.Belikova
Summary: What if Rose moved to Forks, not Bella? What if Edward fell for Rose? How would the story go? Read on and find out...
1. Not Rosie

**Introduction**

Rose has known Abe since she was returned back to the Academy. The attack and the rescue mission both happened and Rose and Dimitri did sleep together. Although, Rose was found by Lissa in the chapel like in Shadow Kiss, but Dimitri was returned on one of the stretchers. He was barely alive when they returned. Janine had died saving him; she's guessed her feelings when Rose made the whole scene about 'we have to save him' when Dimitri was taken by the Strigoi. It's two days before Roses birthday.

**Chapter 1**

"Dad, really, is this necessary?" I complained. My dad had just informed me that we would be moving to Washington. Tomorrow.

"Yes it is. It isn't safe here anymore. We're moving to Forks. End of story."

"But, Dad!" I whined.

"No buts. Rose, we're moving there because it's safer."

"How is it safer? You said yourself there are other Vampires there!"

"Which is why it's safer there. Strigoi aren't exactly going to invade a town with some strange breed they've never come across before. Besides, they're stronger than Strigoi and have talents that would allow us to know beforehand if they were coming for you."

"Fine I'll go," He almost looked relieved. "On one condition." I could instantly see the look of terror in his face; I can't believe my own father would be worried when I suggested things like that. Okay, he had every right to be worried. I mean, who wouldn't? I'm Rose Hathaway, for Christ's sake.

"What is it?" he asked warily.

"Lissa comes." I stated flatly.

"No, Rose. I can't do that. She's royal, and where we're going won't have guardians lining the walls everywhere we go. It's a human high school, Rose. It's not safe for her."

"I'd keep her safe. I did it before."

"I know you did, but that might've been luck."

"Dimitri would come, too. He'd help keep her safe." I pleaded. I would give anything to not have to go on my own. "And Christian, too. You saw what we could do!" last week, the school had been attacked by Strigoi, and between us, Christian and I had killed more Strigoi than anyone else had in the fight.

"I know what you can do, and I know what Dimitri can do, but the only reason they're letting me take you out of here is because of all your kills. They'd hardly let me take the Dragomir Princess with us. I'm sorry, Kiz, but we have to go. Lissa and Christian will go to court where they'll be safe, and Dimitri can take care of himself. They'll be fine, but they can't come." He squeezed my shoulder and I nodded.

"Fine. I'll go tell everyone I'm leaving."

I sulked off to find Lissa. She was in the one of the Moroi dorm lounges practising magic with Adrian. I had tears streaming down my face by the time I got there.

"Rose!" she yelled as I arrived. "What's wrong?"

"Abe's making me leave. He says you can't come." She looked at me and was about to make a suggestion, but I interrupted before she could voice it. "Dimitri can't come either. I already suggested that to him. He said that you were royal, so you wouldn't be allowed. Then I said that Sparky and Dimitri should come, too, cause they'd keep you safe, and he said no, even though Christian and I had the highest kill rate of the whole school. Even more than Dimitri, but he still said it wasn't safe. He said that you and him were going to court and I had to go with him to Washington."

"Isn't that where those other Vampires live?"

"Yeah. He said Strigoi wouldn't go there since they live there. But really, he can't make me go! I haven't even known him a year and he's trying to order me around."

"He's just over-protective. Your mom died in that battle, and Dimitri came pretty close to it. They're two of the best guardians out there and…you know…"

"Yeah, s'pose. But it's never sunny there, so it's the perfect place for Strigoi. And what about those other Vamps? They might be, like, awful. And what if they try to eat me?"

"Like you couldn't take them. Rose, you're the most badass person I know."

"I know. I'm just gonna miss you all so much."

"We'll miss you, too."

"Little Dhampir, are you sure you don't want a special goodbye from me?" Adrian asked, speaking for the first time.

"Yes, I'm sure, asshole," I said with a sickly sweet smile, "but my fist wouldn't mind a special goodbye with your face."

"That's my Little Dhampir. But, as kind as that offer it is, I really can't accept. My face is too pretty."

"Aw, asshole, I'll miss you too."

"I know, Rose. I really will miss you. Now go say goodbye to your cradle-robbing mentor." Lissa just laughed at this. She had figured it out when she found me in the chapel after the rescue mission. I'd begged her to bring him back for me if he was dead. She'd said she didn't have the strength for that and I'd screamed at her for being selfish and never doing anything for me. Luckily, he wasn't dead, but he was pretty close. She healed the major injuries and now he's almost completely better. Although, my Mom had been killed trying to save him.

I flipped Adrian off and said goodbye to Lissa.

"I'll come see you before I leave in the morning. Love you, Liss."

"Love you too, Rose."

I made my way to Dimitri's room, not even bothering to sneak; it wouldn't matter anyway, I'm leaving tomorrow. I knocked on the door and he answered almost immediately. He let me in and wrapped his arms around me, as he noticed I was crying.

"Roza, what's wrong?" he asked. "Why are you crying?"

"It's my dad. He says I have to leave. That it's not safe here anymore." I sobbed into his chest.

"Shh, Roza. It's okay."

"No, it's not, Dimitri! I have to move to a little grotty town in Washington! And, apparently there's some other kind of vampires there. They might eat me!"

"I don't think they'd dare. You're probably the scariest family out there. Think about it, Abe Mazur is the most threatening Moroi out there, you've got one of the highest kill rates of guardians ever and you haven't even graduated. The only person to have a higher rate is your Mom. She may be dead, but she's still a legend. Just like you are. I spoke to my sisters and they've all heard of you. They live in Russia, Rose. I'm pretty sure these Vamps in _Washington_ will have heard of you."

"Yeah, but _they_ probably don't even know what a Moroi is, let alone who the heck Abe Mazur and Rose Hathaway are._ I_ didn't even know who the hell Abe Mazur was until you brought us back. And he's my father!" I cried. "Reputations in our society mean nothing anywhere else! I'll just be a nobody there."

He pulled way and held my face in his hands. "You could never be a nobody, Rose." He said. "You're far too beautiful and talented to not stand out. It's just one of the many amazing things about you, Roza. It's just one of the reasons why I love you." He kissed me softly on the lips.

"I love you, too, Comrade." He groaned.

"You're never going to give up on that, are you?"

"Oh, you love it really." I pulled his mouth back to mine and kissed him passionately. "I'll miss you so much. I wish you could come with me, but Abe said I wasn't allowed to take anyone. Even Lissa's not allowed to come with me." I pouted; he kissed my bottom lip.

"I'll miss you too. I love you so much." I looked up at him to see his eyes fill with tears. He looked so sad, I just couldn't contain the sobs that broke free. Tears spilled out over his cheeks and he kissed me once more. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'll come back. I promise. I'll see you again. I know I will. I love you too much. Way more than I should." I said, looking into his eyes.

"I know. Where exactly are you moving?" he asked

"Forks. Why, you planning on visiting?"

"Maybe." He had a suspicious look in his eyes.

"Well, in four months, I'll graduate and I can come back."

"I'll be there."

"Huh?" now I was getting confused. He wasn't making any sense right now.

"I'll come to your graduation. In four months, I'll come see you graduate." I felt happiness bubble up inside of me. I kissed him.

"I love you so much," I said. "You know that, right?" I wiped his tears away. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you, too."

"I have to go pack. I'll see you again before we leave. I promise."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"This isn't goodbye. I _will_ see you again." I vowed. "I love you. I'll text you or Lissa the graduation date."

"I love you, too." And I left.

When I got back to my room, Abe was waiting for me.

"You need to pack." He said.

I sniffed. "Yeah. Gathered."

He left and I pulled out my small suitcase from under my bed. It couldn't hold much, but it was big enough to hold what I needed. It could hold all my shoes and clothes, and I could hide my stake inside it. I went straight to bed once I'd finished packing; I'd be living with humans and could hardly sleep all day _and_ go to school at the same time.

When I woke up in the morning, there was a note slid under my door.

_Rose,_

_Meet me by the gates at 10 a.m._

_Abe_

I looked at my clock; it was eight now. I had two hours to say goodbye to everyone. I checked the bond to find that Lissa was indeed in bed. And—for once—_asleep_.

I got dressed and went to Dimitri's room, not doubting that he was awake. When I knocked on the door, he answered as quickly as he had yesterday. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"When are you leaving?" he asked, kissing my hair and closing the door behind us.

"Two hours." I whispered. I didn't trust my voice not to break, so I kept it to a minimum.

He took a deep breath. "It's not goodbye, Comrade. I'll see you in four months. And I'm going to bribe Abe into buying me a phone. I'll call you when I succeed." I gave him a sly smile.

"You're evil."

"Why, thank you, Comrade." I pulled him down to my height so I could kiss him. "I wish I didn't have to leave." I whispered when we pulled away. He had a devious glint to his eyes. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, you have two hours left before you have to leave…" he locked his eyes with mine. "What do you say we go to our cabin?" I kissed him hard.

"I say, let's go." I grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the cabin. We didn't try and sneak since I was leaving today, anyway. When we got there, he shut the door and kissed me instantly. In no time we were naked and were properly together for one last time.

We lay in bed for almost an hour afterwards, barely saying a word, before I realised I still had to go see Lissa. I leaned over him and pulled his phone out his jeans pocket and checked the time.

"Shit!" I jumped up and began pulling clothes on.

"What's wrong?" he seemed frantic at my outburst.

"I'm leaving in twenty minutes! I haven't even said goodbye to Liss!" I fell over, trying to pull on jeans and he laughed. "What? This isn't funny!"

"I know. But watching you fall was." I flipped him off and he began to dress himself. From a quick check of the bond, I could tell that Lissa was in her room, waiting anxiously for me. She was getting worried that I hadn't shown up yet; Abe had told her when we were leaving. We ran to her room and I burst straight through her door.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry I'm late." She looked at me, and then at Dimitri.

"Well, there's no guessing as to what you two spent the last hour doing." She said slyly.

"_What_?" I exclaimed. She laughed.

"Well, I would say your auras gave it away, but I can't see auras; it was the hair." Both Dimitri and I rushed to the mirror trying to tame our hair. She laughed at us again.

"Don't laugh. Your hair gets _much_ worse than this."

"Sorry," she said. She blushed, and had a look of absolute chagrin on her face. I laughed and went to give her a hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She wrapped her arms around me and began to cry, tears streaming silently down her face. I held her as tightly as I could without hurting her.

"I'll miss you too, Rose." I felt the tears overflowing in my eyes, and couldn't quite hold back the sobs that escaped my lips.

"I love you, Liss." I whispered. She was holding onto me with all her strength.

"I love you too, Rose." I pulled away from her. "I got you a gift." She said, wiping her eyes. She walked over to her bed and pulled out a small box in a plastic carrier bag. I took it from her and opened it up. I was a blackberry curve. "Now you have no excuse not to call me." She sniffed.

"How'd you get this on such short notice, Liss?"

"I didn't," she explained, "I bought it a week or two ago. It was going to be your birthday present, but when you came and told me you had to leave, I decided to give it to you a day early."

"Thank you, Liss. So much. But how could I have not known? You're getting good at the whole blocking thing. Too bad you can't apply it in other situations." I muttered the last part.

"I already charged it and put everyone's numbers in it. Even Dimitri's." I turned on him.

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me? You know how much I hate surprises!"

He stood in front of me and held my face between his hands. "Because I love you and I know it would make you very happy." He kissed me quickly.

"Okay, all forgotten. But I suppose we'd better get moving; it's probably about time to go, and I still need to go get my bags. You coming?" I asked them. They both nodded.

"Of course." They spoke at the same time. It was kinda creepy.

"Okay; a little strange, but okay." I said. Dimitri rolled his eyes.

I held his hand as we walked to my room, and he carried my bags to the car. When we got there, everybody was waiting for us. And by everyone I mean Adrian, Christian, Eddie and, surprisingly, Jill. Her eyes went wide as she noticed Dimitri at my side.

Dimitri loaded my bags into the trunk of the car as I said my goodbyes.

"I love you guys so much," I said as I hugged each of the boys goodbye. "So, you took my advice, then?" I said when I got to Jill.

"Yeah. After I heard what you guys did at that attack, I decided to ask him about it, and he said yes."

"So, I'm guessing that's what you were doing yesterday?" I asked Christian; he just stared back at me, entirely confused. "When I went looking for all my best buds to tell you I was leaving. I was expecting for you to be hanging around, but you weren't." I punched his shoulder and he winced.

"Rose…" Dimitri warned.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. 'Don't hurt poor defenceless creatures, yada, yada, yada.'" I mimicked his voice. Everyone but Christian laughed at my calling him defenceless.

"But—Rose—didn't you just say I was one of your 'best buds'?" He faked hurt, but I could see the amusement in his eyes.

"No, what I actually said was that I expected you to be hanging around my best buds. I'm sorry to crush your dreams, Sparky, but I'm just not that into you." He gasped dramatically, but then joined in laughing with everyone else.

I turned and threw my arms around Dimitri's neck; he'd come to stand behind me as I was talking to everyone else. I felt the waterworks start up as I breathed in his scent.

"I love you," I whispered. "I'll miss you so much."

"I know. I love you too." He whispered back. I could tell he was holding back tears himself. I pulled back to see his face. He leaned his fore head against mine and looked into my eyes. He wiped my tears away. "Don't cry. It's not you, Roza."

"I just can't believe I won't see you for four months." I kissed him then, not caring that my father was watching, and heard Jill's shocked gasp from behind me.

"It's really quite obvious, to be honest." I heard Christian whisper to her. I nearly laughed.

We pulled away. "I love you, Roza." He said once more.

"I love you, too, Comrade." I kissed him one last time before giving everyone else one more hug.

"Just don't tell Kirova," I whispered to Jill. "I don't want her to fire Dimitri."

"I promise." She whispered back. I got into the car and waved goodbye. I couldn't be sure, but I could swear I saw a tear roll down Dimitri's cheek as I the car rolled away. I allowed one more tear to fall before I wiped it away. Dimitri was right; it isn't like me to cry.

All the way there, I fiddled with the phone Lissa had bought me. She said it was on a contract and that she would pay for it every month. We drove through most of the day, which made it night time when we arrived; of course, our Sunday night is human's Monday morning, so I would probably end up in school. It was about seven-thirty a.m. By the time we arrived, I had more or less figured everything out.

We pulled up to an old house. It was all wooded on the outside, and, to be honest, it was quite pretty. But the best thing about it was a bright red Ferrari F430 sitting on the driveway.

"No. Way!" I screamed, jumping out the car. I ran straight to it.

"I thought you'd like it." Abe spoke from behind me.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you for tearing me away from all my friends." I warned before hugging him.

"Want to take it out for a spin?" he asked, jangling a set of keys above my head.

"Yes!" I grabbed them from him and ran to the car.

"Do you want to go to school today or not; you have just been travelling all day, after all. I'll give you a tour around the town—show you where everything is—before it starts if you like. You're already enrolled there."

"Yeah, that sounds good. And I probably will go; I've got nothing else to do, anyway." I shrugged.

"Well, then if I drive now, we can come back and you can drive yourself to school."

"Yeah, sounds like a good plan.

He showed me all the places in the town; the high-street, the school, the _gym_.

"So, it's alright here, then?" he asked me, looking wary. I shrugged.

"Could be worse. Not the best I've seen." Even with my new car, it wasn't amazing since I had no one to share it with. I checked the clock on the dashboard. It read eight forty-five. "Well, I suppose I should go to school now."

He stood up and we switched sides. As I got in the driver side, he handed me five dollars. "For your lunch." He explained. "I have a bank account set up for you; I'll have a card by the end of the day."

"Thanks," I mumbled as I climbed into the car and turned on the engine. I waved at him and drove away.

The school isn't far away from the house—I refused to think if it as my home; the Academy is still my home—and the drive only took about five minutes. When I got there, I found that my car was by far the flashiest thing there. The only car that came even close was a silver Volvo.

I'd parked up before I realised I had no idea what to do. I was still in the outfit I'd worn through the night: a maroon tank and dark skinny jeans with combat boots and a grey zip-up hoodie. So, I undid the zip on my hoodie and shook my hair out and asked the first male student I saw.

He had blond spiky hair and baby blue eyes. He did a double take as he saw me approaching him.

"Hey, I'm Rose." I introduced myself. He just about choked on air.

"H-hi," he stammered. "I'm Mike. Do you need something?"

"Yeah, actually, I do." His entire face lit up. "I'm a new student here—"

"Yeah, I figured." He mumbled, not expecting me to hear.

"and I was wondering if you knew where I was supposed to go?"

"Uh—yeah. You just need to go to the main reception. It's right around the corner."

"Thanks." I said and walked away. Mike stared after me with longing eyes.

I walked straight into the office after I'd found it. I walked up to the desk running down the length of the room, straight through the center. There was a woman in her mid-thirties sitting at the desk. She had dyed-red hair and brown eyes. The nameplate read Ms. Cope.

"Hi," I said, "I'm Rose Hathaway; I'm a new student here."

"Oh, yes." She looked at her computer while she typed something into the school's database. "Oh, I'm sorry there is no Rose Hathaway on the registers."

"Um, try Rosemarie, and if that doesn't work, then my father's probably registered me as Mazur."

"Rosemarie," she muttered to herself as she typed. "Ah, yes. Here's your class schedule and a map of the school. If you need any help, come back and I'll help you as best as I can." she smiled a sickly sweet smile and I turned to walk away. "Oh, no, wait!" she called after me. "You need to choose your language elective so I can sign you up.

I took a quick look over the piece of paper she handed me, but one caught my eye. "Is Russian okay?" I asked.

"Russian's fine, dear. For that class period, you'll be in room 201; it's in building three."

"Thanks." I checked my schedule; I had English first. I looked at my map and found it easily enough.

I knocked on the door and someone yelled to come in, so I did. "Hi, I'm Rose, I'm new here today."

"Ah, yes. Would you like to introduce yourself?" he asked I turned to the front of the class.

"Hi. I'm Rose Hathaway; if anyone calls me Rosie or Rosemarie or anything along those lines, I will kick your ass. And don't think I can't." I noticed Mike was sitting alone at the back of the classroom, staring at me in admiration, as were nearly all the boys in the class; there was about three who sniggered at the 'I will kick your ass' comment and I gave them all my best death glare. It shut them up pretty quickly.

"Thank you, Miss Hathaway. You may now take a seat." I took the empty seat beside Mike, and the expression on his face was absolutely priceless.

"Hey, Mike." He flushed tomato red and stared at me, wide eyed, as though he'd never met me before. Ha. This could be fun, I thought to myself.

"R-Rose." He stammered back. I giggled internally. I leaned back in my chair and pulled out the notepad and pens Abe bought for me this morning on our little 'tour' of the town. I used the backpack I'd used at the Academy.

At one point, I think the teacher—I still don't know his name—set us some work. I turned to Mike. "So, what're we doing?" he looked at me like I was insane.

"He's been babbling on about it for almost an hour. That was our homework he just set us. We just have to read the next chapter." He seemed a little braver now.

"The next chapter of what?" I asked. He just stared at me in disbelief.

"You really didn't listen to a word he just said, did you?"

"Nope. Now are you going to answer my question?" he just walked away, shaking his head. I packed up my things and started off to my next lesson, but the teacher called me back.

"Here's your reading list. You need to write a report on each book before the end of the year. I know you're only here for the next four months until graduation, so it's less than half of what the other pupils got. And, no, CliffsNotes do not count as reading the book." I looked down at the paper. Six books._ Six_.

"I'm sorry, sir, but it took me over a year to read the DaVinci Code; don't count on all these being finished." But I already had a plan: call Lissa and Dimitri, hoping they knew what happened in the books, or have Liss email me her old reports on the books she's already covered in her class. "I'll just have to see how many I can get through. If I don't finish them all, don't say I didn't warn you."

I pulled my schedule out my back pocket and started walking. I found I had Russian now. I wandered over the campus, trying to find building three for ages, and was about to give up and sit in my car for the next hour when I spotted a building with a big black three in a white circle on the side.

I walked in. "Sorry I'm late. I got a _teeny_ bit lost."

"And you are…?" the teacher gestured for me to continue.

"Rose Hathaway."

"Well, feel free to introduce yourself." He continued writing whatever he was doing.

"I'm Rose. Not Rosemarie or Rosie or anything along those lines. I will kick your ass if you even think about calling me either."

"You can pick any seat you like, Rose. I need to get on with the lesson. I'll come see you in a few minutes." I looked around and saw an empty desk and took it instantly. It wasn't until I noticed all the eyes on me that I realised I moved just a little bit quicker than they were expecting. I took my notepad out of my bag. And realised that they were still staring at me.

"Christ, take a picture, it'll last longer. Jeesh." They turned away and went back to listening to the teacher. I tried to concentrate, but it was hard since I didn't understand most of what was being said.

About halfway through the lesson, the teacher came to speak to me as he said he would.

"So, Rose, have you done any Russian before?" he asked.

"No, I haven't."

"Why did you pick Russian; it's a hard language, you know."

"Well, my boyfriend's Russian, so…you know." I explained.

"Interesting." He seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"Would you like to talk to him?" I offered. "I can call him if you like."

"Yeah, I would like that, actually. I've never actually met anyone who is Russian themselves."

"Well, actually, he's coming here for my graduation. Then you can actually have met him. But I took Russian because he refused to teach me. He said my attention span is too small." There was something different about this teacher. He was actually…nice. Hmmm, odd.

"I'd like that." He said.

"Cool," I said as the bell rang, indicating the end of second period. I checked my schedule and found I had gym. Sweet.

I found the gym without difficulty. Coach gave me a kit, but said I didn't have to change for this lesson.

"You don't need to worry about it. Your last school sent us your schedule and you're booked gym again last period."

"What're we doing?" I asked.

"Self-defence." He said.

"I want to join in. I really do; I'm good at it."

"Well, okay. But I thought you'd want to get to know some people, first."

"No, seriously, it's okay. It was always my favourite before."

"Well, okay, the locker rooms are over there." He pointed towards the girls locker rooms. I left and changed. The shirt was a bit loose, so I tied it at the back so it wouldn't flap around. This, of course, left my mid-riff bare, which caused a few wolf-whistles. But there was one guy who was just asking for it.

"Hey, Rosie!" I recognised him from my English class. "You gonna come kick my ass?" he was tall—almost as tall as Dimitri—and had dark, curly hair. But he was pale. Strigoi pale. Except he had gold eyes. He was bulky, like a weight lifter. He was _hot_. Like, _Dimitri _hot. And I never thought that was possible. My only conclusion was that he was one of the other vampires. But when he grinned at me, he had no fangs. He stood near the back of the gym. Still, he had to be. There was no other option.

"Yeah! No problem." I said, walking towards him. I stood in front of him. I pulled my hair up into a bun and turned around. I touched my marks; I had gotten one that looks like a tiny starburst that I got for the attack on the academy. "You see these?" I asked him, turning my head towards him; he nodded. "They show how many I've killed. This one—" I stroked the starburst tattoo "—means they lost track. But I know there's at least thirty there."

"You've killed what?" he asked. I looked at him with a sly smile.

"Vampires." I said simply. There was a second of surprise before he struck out at me. I dodged it—barely—and returned with a kick. He stumbled back a couple steps and I backed up to give us some more space. He came back towards me. He tried to knock my legs out from underneath me and I jumped over them before sweeping his out from underneath him.

I straddled him and was about to announce he was dead when he pushed me backwards. I fell off him and we both made our ways to our feet.

"Told you I could kick your ass," I said as he lunged at me again. I dodged his hit and feinted left. I threw a punch to his shoulder and he winced. I shook out my hand; he was a lot harder than Strigoi, I realised. I side-kicked him in the stomach as I flipped around with a roundhouse to the side of his head. He stumbled once more and I kicked his knees from behind. He fell and I straddled him again, this time placing my hand over his heart. "Dead." I announced. I heard clapping from behind me and looked up to see that everyone else had cleared the floor, leaving space for this boy and I to demonstrate how it's done.

I stood up, and, being the smartass I am, bowed to the audience. I heard the boy stand up behind me. I was breathing hard, but he seemed unphased. "You're pretty good." I complimented him.

"You're not too bad yourself. Emmett Cullen." He introduced. He held his hand out and I shook it.

"Rose Hathaway. Nice to meet you."

"You too. Where'd you learn to do that?" the rest of the class had spread out, trying to do something half as good and graceful as Emmett and I had produced.

"At my last school. But trust me, you're glad it's me who came here. If it was my boyfriend, you'd be dead by now."

"If he's half as good as you, it would be impressive."

"He taught me everything I know. He's much better." I said with a smile, remembering the one time I beat him. "I only ever beat him once." I said. "But when we fight, it takes a long time for someone to win. But, I was completely uncoordinated six months ago. He's an amazing teacher."

"Shit."

"I know. That's what I said when I first saw him fight. Back at the academy he's considered a god."

"What's an academy?" he asked.

"I can't tell you know," I said, "but if you meet me at lunchtime, I'll explain everything to you. I can't tell you anything now; someone might overhear."

"Right. Well, do you wanna go again?"

"Heck yeah."

And that was how the rest of the lesson went: we'd fight, I'd catch my breath, and we'd fight again. At the end of the period, I found that my next lesson was Trigonometry.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed, Emmett was walking with me to my next lesson.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"They put me in Trigonometry. At the academy, they had me in stupid math. Don't they know I'm Triglexic?"

"You're _what_?"

"Triglexic. You know, like dyslexia, but with Trig. I can't keep it straight in my head; I can't understand it. So, it has been decided that I am officially Triglexic." I announced primly. **(A/N: This is the actual term I use. My maths teacher has started using it as an actual technical term. It's pretty cool.)**

He rolled his eyes. "That's probably why they put you in Trig. Where is it?"

"Um…room 21, building four."

"Right this way," he gestured, and it turned out we were standing right beside it. "I'll meet you before lunch so we can talk."

"Yeah, we can go for a drive if you like?"

"What kind of car do you have?"

"Ferrari F430."

"Yes." I laughed at his expression. It was like a kid in Christmas day.

"I'll see you in an hour." We went our separate ways and I faced the torture of Trigonometry.


	2. Talking the Talk

Chapter 2

Trigonometry was every bit as shit as I imagined. I couldn't do the work, and I had no one to help me. I sat with this really small, really annoying girl called Jessica. She was about my mom's height and had long, curly hair. She did not stop talking the whole way through the lesson, and I'm glad I have an excuse as to why there I did no work, but she has such an annoying voice. She followed me out the building, but her expression when she saw Emmett there was so funny, I had to stop myself laughing.

And then when she figured he was waiting for me, she was more or less catatonic.

"Hey, Rosie." He called. Jessica's eyes looked as though they were about to pop out of her head.

"Th-that's Emm—"

"I know. It's Emmett Cullen. Thank you for pointing that out for me." I turned to Emmett. "Never call me Rosie again. We both know how it ended the last time." He just laughed.

"Well, now I know what I'm dealing with, I know how to defeat you."

"You mean after I kicked your butt god knows how many times in gym this morning?"

"I-I'm going to go." Jess stuttered.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." I began walking towards the parking lot when Emmett grabbed my arm.

"I need to go tell my family where we're going. If I don't Rose'll get pretty pissed."

"Rose?" I asked.

"Rosalie. My girlfriend-stroke-part-time-wife." He paused. "You're Rosie." He added. I rolled my eyes.

"You really are asking for it."

"You might be able to take us on alone, but put us together, we're killing machines. I bet you couldn't take Jasper, though."

"Right, well, let's get going. We only have one hour." We walked into the cafeteria, and it took me less than a second to pick out his family. There was four of them. They were all white, with gold eyes. They were all beautiful.

"Hey, guys." They all looked up. "This is Rosie. Rosie, this is Rosalie—" he pointed to the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life; blond, of course "—Alice—" a small, skinnier version of the first girl, except with black hair "—Jasper—" a tall boy with honey blonde hair "—and Edward." The hottest guy I have ever seen. Including Dimitri. He had a bronze-ish coloured hair, and was slightly shorter and lankier than the other boys.

"Hey. Never call me Rosie. Ever. Or I will kick your asses worse than I kicked his this morning." They all bust up laughing except Edward. He just smiled a crooked smile and shook his head.

"No, I did. I you don't believe it, I can give you a demonstration."

"Please don't. It hurts."

"Get used to it. I did."

"Well, _Rose_ was going to tell me about all the vampires she's killed." They all turned to me in open-mouthed shock.

"You've killed vampires?" Rosalie asked me. She quite obviously didn't believe me. I nodded. "How?"

"With this." I pulled my stake from my belt, just enough to show them, but no one else. "But two were with a sword."

"How many have you killed?" Jasper asked. I shrugged.

"At least thirty. But they're not like you. I was going to explain as much as I could to Emmett in the lunch hour. And then after school, I could explain to the rest of you, if you like?"

"Yeah, sure. Carlisle would love that." Alice interjected. "Although, he'd probably want to capture one and use it as a science experiment."

"Yeah, well, it would eat me. So that's not going to happen. Well, we'd best get going. I do want to be late to Biology on my first day." I walked past Emmett, towards the parking lot, and tapped him on the back, beckoning him to come with me.

As we arrived at my car, I realised there might be a problem.

"Umm, you might not fit."

"I will, don't worry about it." I pulled out the keys and unlocked the car. He opened the car, pushed the seat back, and climbed in. His head just touched the roof, but his knees were a bit scrunched up.

And his face looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"So, you like the car?"

"I was gonna buy one of these, but Carlisle told me not to bother. So I was thinking of getting one for Edward as an excuse to buy one." That shocked me slightly.

"Wait—how much money do you guys have?" I began pulling out of the space.

"Carlisle's been the best doctor in the world for over two hundred years. So, I'd say…millions. If not billions."

"And here I was thinking my dad was rich." I muttered to myself.

"How much do you have?"

"I don't have any money, but my best friends and my dad are all multi-millionaires." He looked at me in confusion. "Do you know anywhere we can talk privately?"

"Sure. The house should be empty. If not, the only person there'd be is Esme."

"Show me the way."

When we arrived at the house, he directed me around to a garage. It was full to the brim with cars. There was a black Aston Martin, a canary yellow Porsche, a red BMW, and the biggest jeep I have ever seen.

"So, I'd be willing to guess the Volvo is yours, also?"

"You'd be guessing correctly." I parked up in one of the empty spaces and got out of the car. He followed suit and lead me into the house. "And this is my home." He said as we entered the massive house. The downstairs was all one room besides the kitchen and dining room. The back wall was entirely made of glass. Just to the right of the front door, there was a beautiful black grand piano.

"Do all you vamps here have families?"

"Not all. Only us, really. We aren't really related, but you can probably guess that. We pose as family so people don't suspect us. Carlisle and Esme act as our parents, and the rest of us act as brothers and sisters, since we were all teenagers when we were turned. You know, I'm the oldest and the youngest."

"Huh?"

"I'm nineteen years old, but I was turned only eighty years ago. Edward and Jasper are seventeen, Rose is eighteen, and we don't know how old Alice was wwhe

"So," I started, sitting on the couch, "what do you want to know?"

"How old are you?" I felt my face fall. I hadn't realised since it was the daytime, but today was my eighteenth birthday, and I was alone.

"I'm eighteen today." I whispered.

"Why're you sad, Rosie? Birthdays are supposed to be fun, not sad."

"I'm sad because I had to leave all my friends and my boyfriend behind."

"Why couldn't they come?"

"This is where all the explaining starts." I took a deep breath. "I'm a dhampir. In my world, there's two types of vampire: Moroi and Strigoi. Moroi are peaceful and living. They need blood to survive, but only a little bit every day. They each specialise in an element: Earth, Air, Fire, Water, or Spirit. Spirit's the rarest of all five. It has amazing powers."

"What do you mean, 'specialised'?"

"They can, like, use the element. They can control it, like, fire users can start fires. And earth users can rot wooden benches." The last part was filled with venom for Victor and Natalie. "Dhampirs are half human, half Moroi. We're strong and fast by nature—the exact opposite to Moroi. They're tall, thin, small boned, and weak. Strigoi are immortal. They kill to survive. They can go longer than Moroi can without blood, but they choose to feed every day. They're strong, and Moroi blood is what makes them that way.

"So, since dhampirs are strong and fast, we make the ultimate bodyguards. We learn to protect and defend from the time we turn ten. We're trained to use guns, make weapons out of anything we can find, and stakes." I pulled mine out of my belt. "These are deadly to Strigoi. They're dead, and magic is life. They're pure silver and are charmed with each element. One touch of this is like touching fire for them." I looked up and met his eyes. "One of these through their heart kills them."

"So you've killed these Strigoi?"

"Well, the first time," I explained, "I had no choice. There are three ways to kill a Strigoi: staking, burning, and beheading. There were no other guardians there, only me and my friends. One of them killed my best friend, Mason. There was a sword above the mantel. It was dull, but I killed them both."

"Badass." Emmett high-fived me.

"So, most of my friends couldn't come because they're Royal. Moroi have twelve royal families: Dragomir, Badica, Conta, Ozera, Dashkov, Lazar, Tarus, Voda, Drozdov, Szelsky, Zeklos, Ivashkov. My best friend in the entire world is a Dragomir. There's only her left, and so she could quite possible be the richest person on earth when she turns twenty-one. He boyfriend is an Ozera. But, he is the least rich royal, and still has millions of dollars."

"Why?"

"His parents turned Strigoi when he was about three years old. Since then, the Ozera line has been entirely disgraced; he and his aunt, especially. His aunt actually fought the Strigoi until guardians—dhampirs—showed up and staked them. She hadn't specialised then, so she couldn't just incinerate them, but when she did, she learned all sorts of offensive magic. She specialised in fire. So did Christian; her nephew. He has a higher kill rate than most guardians.

"Moroi and dhampirs go to Academy's from when we're four years old. Dhampirs learn to fight; Moroi learn magic. Last week, Strigoi attacked my school. Christian would light them up and I would stake them. We killed more than anyone else in that fight. There was more than fifty. The only person who got nearly as many as us was Dimitri. My boyfriend." I felt my face creep into a smile at the mention of him.

"My other best friend is Adrian Ivashkov. A drunk, chain-smoking Moroi. The Ivashkovs are the biggest and most powerful family, since the Queen is an Ivashkov. Adrian is the Queen's great-nephew, and extremely spoiled. He dropped out of college to stalk me. So, they weren't allowed to come because they're all Royal Moroi."

"And why wasn't Dimitri allowed to come?"

"Me might be my boyfriend, but he was my teacher first." Emmett's eyes widened slightly. "Lissa and I had run away from the Academy; it wasn't safe for her there. We were gone for two years. Dimitri was the one who found us. He brought us back to the Academy. Kirova—the headmistress—didn't want me to stay. She wanted me to go and live with the blood-whores. Her excuse was that I'd missed out on two years of training, which I had, but Dimitri offered to mentor me. He taught me everything I know. And we fell in love. No one could find out; I didn't even tell Lissa. Not until the attack. So, he had to stay at school. He's Lissa's guardian, too, so he wouldn't be allowed to go unless she was going. And he's not even here for my birthday. I miss him so much."

"Well, can't you just call him?"

"I could, but he'd be asleep. Moroi can go out in the sun, but it's very uncomfortable for them, so at Academy's, we run on a nocturnal schedule. Strigoi can't go out in the sun, either. Hey, how come you can go out in the sun?"

"There's a reason we live in Forks. We can go out in the sun, but when it's bright, we, um, sparkle."

I couldn't help but laugh. "You sparkle. Nice. That has got to be the most un-scary thing I've ever heard. Sparkling vampires. Sweet." He glared at me as I snorted. "Just be glad Adrian and Christian aren't here; you'd be getting some serious shit if they were." I pulled out my phone and checked the time. "Ooh, shit, the hour's already up. We should probably get back."

"Don't worry about it. Why you so eager to get back to school, anyways?"

"I have Biology and Gym. I like biology, and Gym's, like, my all-time favourite. At my last school, the only regular lessons I had were English, Calculus, Animal Behaviour, and Biology. The rest were combat, bodyguard theory, and weight training."

He looked like he had an idea.

"How big is your house?"

"Not massive, but not exactly small. Why?"

"Come with me." He beckoned me to follow him and he lead me down to the basement. He turned the light on, and I saw that the room was entirely empty.

"Why am I standing on your basement?" I asked.

"Well, I've been wanting to build a gym down here for a while now, so if you like, I could get a few things and train with you while you're here." I felt my eyes go wide. He grinned at me.

"Serious?" I had the biggest god damn grin on my face ever.

"Serious." I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. "Woah, there." He said as his arms wrapped around my waist in response.

"I think I may be in love with you, Emmett." His laugh rumbled in my ear. I pulled back and checked the time on my phone. "Shit. I'm late."

"Don't worry, I can get you there on time. On one condition."

"You name it."

"You teach me some of those awesome moves."

"Deal." I laughed. "So, how are you going to get me to school in the next two minutes."

"Just come with me." I followed him out the front door.

"So?" I asked.

"I'm going to run. You can pick up your car after school. Now hop on my back, Rosie."

"I wonder if my stake works on you…" I hopped on, anyway.

And then he ran.

He runs faster than any car or train I have ever been in. in under a minute, we were at school.

"Shit, you were right."

"I usually am. You really didn't need to worry. Edward's in that class. He'd have covered for you."

"And you let me worry because…?"

"It was funny. Now go, before you miss roll call. I'll meet you outside the Gym."

"Christian will love you," I muttered to myself as I began to walk away. I heard his chuckle behind me.

I walked in just as my name was called on the register.

"Rosemarie Hathaway."

"It's _Rose_." I emphasized, before realising he was just calling me out. "Oh, uh, yes, sir."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Hathaway. Please, take a seat." Sarcasm was evident in his voice. He carried on with the roll call as I mimicked him and sat in the only available space—the one next to Edward.

"Hey, Eddie." He looked at me and raised an eyebrow at the nickname. "Your brother's awesome. He's going to build me a gym." He rolled his eyes at me.

"He's wanted to build a gym ever since we moved here. He was just using the excuse."

"I know. He says he wants to train with me. He wants to learn to fight like me. We're going to train together for while I'm here."

"He uses any excuse to fight."

"Oh, I just think he feels embarrassed being beat up by a girl."

"Well, there is that, too." We both chuckled at that. He turned to look at me. He stared deep into my eyes as though he was looking for something, something he wasn't even sure what it was.

"What's wrong?" I realised my voice had dropped to a whisper. He continued to stare at me with that same intensity.

"I can't…it isn't working." He was whispering by now, as well, but he didn't drop the intensity.

"What's not working?" he closed his eyes and sighed deeply, resigned.

"Never mind. I'll explain later." I looked away from him, trying hard to focus on the teacher, but I couldn't. There was something about Edward. When he looked into my eyes just then, I felt something. Something I've only ever felt with Dimitri. Something I didn't trust. It tingled between us. I shifted my stool ever so slightly away from him, trying to ignore it as best as possible. We didn't talk for the rest of the hour.

When the period was over, Edward walked me to the gym, speaking about as much as he did during the lesson. Until we arrived, we were in complete silence.

"Do you want me to wait for you after class? You need to pick up your car from the house, don't you?" I looked at him in confusion.

"How'd you—"

"I'll explain later."

"Emmett's going to wait for me. You don't need to worry."

"Okay, but it'll be a tight squeeze in the car." He waved and walked away.

The coach recognized me as soon as I entered. He approached me with a wary look on his face.

"Um, hi…?"

"Hey. I was wondering—after seeing you in class this morning—do you think you could take the lesson this time?" he blushed furiously as he asked—probably embarrassed at having to ask am eighteen-year-old girl to take the class for him.

"Still self-defence, right?" I clarified before jumping straight in.

"Yeah. It's no problem, is it?"

"No, none at all. I used to take the class at my old school, on occasion. Although we did have specific self-defence lessons. I could teach them the basics, though."

"Thank you. I just think it would be better to have someone who knows what they're doing take the lesson, rather than me."

"Yeah, I can do it. I'll just go change." I walked away, and I was pretty sure he was staring after me with a wistful expression.

"Okay, quieten down please!" I heard the coach call to the class as I was just exiting the locker room. I had tied my t-shirt at the back once again; it was just too big for me. "I won't be taking the lesson today. I thought it better for you to learn from someone with a little experience for a change." A few of the guys snickered as they saw me approach.

"Shut your faces, assholes. I'm a pro." I shot them all a grin before adding, "Literally." I pulled my hair back, and the guys that had heard about the Emmett incident earlier stopped laughing. But the guys who didn't carried on laughing. One of them even had the nerve to speak out.

"You really expect us to believe that?"

I glared at him. "I said shut your fucking face, _asshole_."

"Language." I heard the coach chastise from the side.

"And what're you going to do about it?" he asked. I walked towards him, and he stepped up to meet me in the middle.

"I could take you down without landing a single hit." I stretched up on my toes and rested my hands on his chest. I leaned in until I was only an inch from his lips. I heard his breathing falter. I pulled away slightly and breathed into his ear, "Told ya," before pushing him over and landing him on his ass. There was a few laughs from our surrounding audience.

"You don't fight fair." He accused.

"Oh, so you really want to spar?"

"Yeah. I do."

"You're brave, I'll give you that." We stepped into a space. "You ready?" he nodded. I had him down before he even landed a hit.

"Okay, so where was I…? Oh, yeah. Partner up." I instructed them. "I'll only be able to teach you the basics, but it'll be enough." So I did. I taught them to properly punch, and demonstrated a side kick. They all managed to master the whole punching thing, but only one or two got the whole idea of the kick. At one point, I let them try it out so I could come round and check on their technique.

I spotted Mike with another girl. It reminded me of how Mason would always partner up with me. And then I felt a pang of guilt as I remembered he was dead.

"Show me what you can do." I told them. They'd both gotten the hang of both the kick and the punch. "Very good," I praised them before turning to the girl. She wasn't small—about the same height as me—but I thought of something that could give her the upper edge in a fight. "Soon you'll be able to fake out an attacker. Like this." I positioned Mike so he was facing me. "Don't move; I won't hurt you. Just so long as you go along with what I'm doing." He nodded and I swung out in slow motion. I narrated what the effects were as I demonstrated each move. I got a roundhouse over Mike's head. "This will distract him enough to incapacitate him," I said as I pulled him by the shoulders towards me and kneed him in the stomach—lightly—and grabbed his wrist. I twisted it around, so it was pressed against his back. "This would hurt if you held tightly," I kicked his knees from behind him, and laid him on the mat. I had one hand on his back, the other holding his arm.

"You see?" I looked up at her. "You don't need to be strong for these moves. To keep him down, you just need to use pressure points. Look." I pointed to the middle of her wrist, climbing off Mike's back. "You press here, he won't be able to pull his arm back. And when you've got him down, you hold here," I pointed out a point on the back of her neck, "And he shouldn't move too much. Just call the cops and it'll be all good. What's your name?" I asked.

"Angela." She was quiet, but I got the impression she wanted to learn more.

"Nice to meet you, Angela." I checked my watch; it was ten to four. "Okay, let's round this up. You all did great, today. Go get changed. It's time to go home. I haven't eaten yet." I almost ran to the locker room in anticipation—of finding out all about the new vamps, not just food. But food was part of it, of course.

**Yes, you are welcome. **

**Another chapter will be up in the next couple days!**

**I'm already writing it.**

**Daisy**

**x**


	3. Cargument

Chapter 3

As I exited the gym, Emmett was there waiting for me, as promised.

"Hey. Edward warned me about the tight fit situation. Do you want me to, like, climb in the trunk?"

"No, that's where Alice goes." He joked. "No, don't worry about it. You three girls will fit in the back with Edward. Jasper and I will sit in the front. It'll be tight, but without seatbelts, it should work okay."

"Sounds good." I followed him to the car, where everyone was waiting for us.

"What's the plan?" Alice asked, skipping over to meet us.

"You're gonna squeeze in the back with the girlies, Edward." He gave him a cheeky smile; Edward just rolled his eyes. I climbed into the car and squished over as far as I could. Rosalie and Alice squashed up beside me, leaving as much room as possible for Edward. Once he was in, they spread out slightly so I could breathe. Emmett started the engine, with Jasper in the passenger seat. He drove at a regular speed through the parking lot, but as we made it to the freeway, he floored it—faster than I was even aware a car could go. Faster, even, than when Dimitri drove the night Lissa was kidnapped. He made it back to their home almost as quickly as he did when he carried me after lunch.

As he drove around to the garage, all eyes turned to my car.

"Shit, guys, if you want one so much, why not just buy one. I mean, from what Emmett told me, you have way more money than my father." Emmett parked the car and everyone climbed out, crowding my baby.

"Well, we could," Rosalie began, "if there was anywhere around here that sold them. You have to buy them from Italy and have them shipped. They've literally just been released. We may as well just wait for them to be sold in America."

"But Emmett said he was going to buy one? If they've only just been released—holy shit my father's insane!" I interrupted myself.

"Huh?" they all looked at me in confusion.

"I've only known my father for six months…and he had a Ferrari shipped from Italy for me!" they still continued to stare at me blankly. "You don't get it; you're rich."

"And you aren't?" Emmett laughed.

"No, I'm not. My father and some of my friends are. There is a difference. I have nothing, and neither does my mother."

"But your father has money?" I nodded. "And you have access to his bank account?" I nodded again. "So you're just as rich as we are." He explained as though I was stupid.

"Well, if Lissa decides to send me a card, I'll be richer."

"Well, yeah. How did you know that she was planning to?" Alice asked. Then I started wondering how she knew, as well.

"I'll explain in a moment. How did you know?"

"I'll explain in a moment." She shot me a sly smile. I could tell we were gonna be great friends. We walked into the house and I noticed there was two extremely beautiful people sitting on the couch.

There was a man and a woman. The man was tall and had blond hair, and, of course, gold eyes and pale skin. And the woman was tall, too—not majorly, but about five-nine, five-ten-ish. She had long-ish caramel colored hair, and was slightly softer and curvier than the other two girls. Rosalie had killer curves—more so than mine, even—but this woman looked as though she had given birth only a week or two ago.

"Rose," Alice called to me. "This is Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle, Esme, this is Rose. She's a dhampir…?" she looked to me for confirmation as to whether she was right or wrong.

"That's right." I noticed Carlisle and Esme giving me curious looks. "And that's what I'm here to explain I'm here to explain."

I gave them more or less the same explanation id given Emmett earlier, with him adding in bits I'd forgotten about. I also explained in slightly more detail than I had with Emmett.

"So. What about you?"

"What do you want to know about?"

"Everything. I've just gone into great detail about my life, but before you begin, do you have any food? I haven't eaten since…five a.m. yesterday." I kind of expected them to have forgotten about the whole nocturnal thing, but they didn't.

"No, I'm sorry. We don't eat. If you're hungry, you're going to have to go buy something."

"Sure. Can someone show me the way to the 7/11 or something?" I began to stand up, patting my pockets, trying to find my keys. "Do you remember what I did with my keys?" I turned to Emmett. He pulled them out of his pocket and threw them to me. "Wh—"

"You left them on the coffee table earlier. I didn't think you'd want them here alone." He mocked crying.

"Asshole. Just because you're in love with my car. So, is anybody coming with me?" they didn't respond. "I'll let you drive…" I taunted, holding the keys above my head, and suddenly I was surrounded by five teenage vampires grabbing for the keys. I threw them in the air and ducked out to see what would happen. They all scrambled, hitting and kicking, trying to get the keys. And then Alice appeared on Emmett's shoulders and grabbed them mid-air.

"I win!" she cheered herself. I laughed my ass off, while Carlisle and Esme just rolled their eyes. She grabbed my hand and began pulling me away. I heard complaints behind me.

"Jeesh, it's just a car." I muttered to myself.

"It's not _a_ car; it's_ the_ car."

"Okay, okay, don't bite my head off."

When we got in the car, Alice was practically bouncing in her seat. She started the car and shot out of the garage. She took the long, winding driveway at around eighty, and when we made it to the freeway, she floored it. We were going so fast, I don't think the needle was even attached to the dial, anymore. But, to be honest, it was pretty fun. We arrived at the store in no time.

"Woah. That was probably the fastest I ever saw a car go."

"It could go faster, if you like?" she had a hopeful look in her eyes.

"How? Don't you have a Porsche, anyway? Why are you so obsessed with my car."

"Yeah, but your car's way better. And Rose could boost the engine, if you like. It would go so much faster. Like…three hundred."

"What use do I have of going three hundred miles per hour? I'll probably only ever push it to eighty. Ninety max. I think two hundred's fast enough." I looked at the time on my phone, only to find it was nearly six p.m. and I had a message from my dad. I opened it.

_Where are you?  
—Abe_

I sighed and texted back,

_Met some kids at school. Will be back in ten.  
—Rose_

"Hey, Alice, is it okay if my dad comes back with us? He's a vamp, so doesn't really need feeding."

"Yeah, that's fine. Carlisle would think it's great."

"Good. Well, I know where the store is now for future reference, but there's food at home. He would never dare to live in the same house as me and not own food. I'll drive this time."

"Okay. But don't go too slow. It's boring that way."

"You're forgetting: I can die!"

"But you said you've been brought back to life, though."

"Yeah. With spirit. I see no spirit users here. Plus, I'd be bonded with two people then, and that can't be good for me."

"Humph." She climbed out of the driver's seat and swapped with me, pouting. But, of course, when I started the engine, a massive grin spread across her face. I rolled my eyes.

As we hit the freeway, I began to speed up. I got faster and faster, trying to satiate Alice. In the end, I floored it. I figured my reflexes were fast enough that I could stop the car before anything bad happened. And the car's reflexes were quick enough to keep up with mine.

When we got back to the house, I found Abe in the hallway, waiting for me. He was muttering to himself in Turkish.

"Hey, Abe. This is Alice. She's one of those other vampires we were told about. You'd best have bought food. I'm hungry."

"When aren't you hungry?" he asked from behind me.

"When I'm surrounded by Strigoi, when there are Strigoi within a mile of me, and when I found out Dimitri could've been dead." I paused for a moment. "Ooh, and when I was told Eddie was taken." I rummaged through the fridge and the cupboards, finding the ingredients for a chicken sandwich. I cut it down the middle and took a bite. "Mmm, sammich." They looked at me like I was crazy. "What? It's a good sammich. Ooh, shit. Can you cook?"

"Vaguely." I looked in the cupboards and found nothing but pot noodles that didn't involve too much cooking.

"Take-out or pot noodles?" I asked him.

"Either. Take your pick." He laughed at me.

"Hey, guess what."

"What?"

"Alice's brother's gonna build me a gym. If I teach them how to fight." He raised an eyebrow. "No, seriously, they have more money than you."

"Shit."

"That's what I said." He turned to Alice with a questioning look.

"Is this true? The only people I know with more money than me are royal."

"Well, Carlisle has been probably the best doctor alive—ish—for over two hundred years."

"Yeah, Emmett said that. It doesn't quite make sense." I said.

"We'll explain it all back at the house. You coming?" she asked Abe.

"Yeah. May as well." He picked up a set of keys and walked to the front door, I followed him with Alice trailing behind me, speaking at about a hundred miles an hour.

"Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose! Can I drive, can I drive, can I drive? Please, please, please, please, please?"

I turned quickly, feeling about ready to punch her. "If you shut the fuck up, I might think about it." I snapped. She stared at me with an innocent look in her eyes.

"Please?" she asked quietly.

"Fine." I dug out the car keys and yelled out to Abe. "Dad! Alice is driving." We stepped out the house to see Abe glaring at me from inside his own car. Alice flashed round to the driver's side of my car and I got in shot gun. I heard someone rapping on the window and turned to see Abe standing there. I rolled down the window. "You snooze, you lose, old man." He glared for a second longer before climbing in the back.

"This is ridiculous," he grumbled to himself, "two girls half my age forcing me into the back seat of a car."

"Actually, Dad, Alice is probably twice your age, so, only _one_ girl half your age forced you…and there wasn't any forcing involved, although either one of us could." I stated. "And you better hold on to your seat; Alice likes to drive fast."

"What?" he stared at me in confusion for only a second before the car shot off the driveway. "Oh." He said while fumbling for his seatbelt.

"Chill out, I'm not gonna crash." Alice reassured him.

"Easy for you to say." She laughed.

"I've never had a crash. I've never even gotten a ticket. Relax."

"Relax? _Relax_? You're going over a hundred miles an hour here! How am I meant to relax?" she pulled up in the garage.

"We're here." She said, turning to smile at him angelically. He spluttered a little bit before he managed to speak.

"What—how—why—you didn't crash."

"No, I didn't. I told you I wouldn't." She smiled at him and he glared.

"Don't mind him. He's just used to getting his way. Let's go inside." I said.

Once inside, we once again sat down on the ridiculously comfy couches. Abe was quite obviously uncomfortable sitting in a room with vampires, so he sat next to me, so stiff it looked as though he had a broomstick up his ass.

"Now," I began, "are you going to explain about you?" they looked between each other, obviously trying to decide who would speak, and eventually, Carlisle spoke up.

"Where to start…" he murmured to himself. "Well, we are made, not born like you. We all start out human. One bite from one of us is enough to turn a human—maybe not someone like you, though. We're immortal. We have perfect eyesight, hearing, and perfect memories; never forget a thing. We do drink blood, but we don't need it every day, but we," he gestured to his family, "feed from animals. We don't want to kill, but once we taste the blood, we can't stop, so I figured that animals were a good compromise. Not that I like killing animals, but I don't feel guilty in the way that I do for feeding from humans.

"Some of us have special powers. Alice, Edward, and Jasper all have them. Alice can see the future, Edward can read minds, and Jasper can feel and manipulate the emotions of people around himself. They have their limitations, of course. Alice cannot see the future of anything she has not experienced, for example, she can see vampires most clearly because she is one, she can see humans alright because she was one, but she cannot see the werewolves because she has never been one."

"_Werewolves_?" I all but yelled at him.

"I'll get to them in a moment, now where was I… oh, yes. And then there's the Volturi. They're like our royalty; they make the rules. They live in Italy. Only three make up the actual Volturi, but there are nine members to their guard. I suppose their guard is like you Guardians, Rose; they protect the Volturi against any threat anyone else my pose. Every member has a talent, for example Jane and Alec. They're twins who were turned around a thousand years ago. Their talents are similar, and yet very, very different. They both have the power to incapacitate almost anyone at will. Jane causes such unbearable pain you can't stand, yet Alec makes you feel nothing at all; he shuts off all your senses.

"The three main members to the Volturi: Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Aro is the overall leader of them, and a close friend of mine. I lived with them for a few decades back in the fifteenth century. Now, the werewolves…" he trailed off for a moment, trying to think of what to say. "Well, they're not really werewolves. They're shape-shifters, technically, but we refer to them as werewolves, as do they, themselves. All the boys on the La Push reservation have the ability to shape-shift, although the gene isn't triggered until their teen years. That's all we really know; they're sworn to kill any vampire that comes across their territory. We have a treaty with them which means that if any of us bites a human, they can kill us. We also can't go onto their land, or they'll kill us."

"That actually makes a lot of sense." I thought things over for a moment, but then something struck me. "Wait—if you're immortal then you must have finished high school ages ago." They nodded. "So why are you still there?" I said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We have to blend in with the other people. We're technically only teenagers, so if we were just running round town and not going to school, people would become suspicious." Alice pointed out. "Plus, we never forget anything, so we get perfect marks on everything—and it's why Carlisle is the bestest doctor in the world. We're always the top students in the entire school. Edward and I are juniors at the moment, but Jazz, Rose, and Emmett are seniors."

"Wait, that's not fair. I'm eighteen, and they put me in junior classes?"

"No, they put you in junior biology. Most of your other subjects are senior classes."

"But I like biology. I'm good at biology." I pouted. Edward laughed at me.

"Because physics is the only senior science. You've never taken physics before—or, well, according to your record, at least." I glared at him and he laughed again. "I wouldn't worry about it, Rose. Its only for four months. Just stick it out."

Right then, my phone began to ring. The tone was "Ours" by Taylor Swift. Lissa had already pre-set the ring tones. Thank god I wouldn't be getting any calls during school; that could be pretty embarrassing.

I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Dimitri. I gave a little squeal before answering.

"Hey, Comrade!"

**A.N. Very sorry, but I won't update for a while; I closed my poll today and Hopefully Happy Ending won. I will update occasionally, but I will be writing that one more now. I don't want to stop writing this, but I don't have much choice; I can't keep track of what I'm writing in my stories because there's just too many, but I already have tonnes more ideas for stories, so once I get near to the end of that one, there'll be more up…and I will keep updating, but not as much as I was previously…not that that was very often, anyway. Very sorry.**


End file.
